1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector with a connector housing, which is provided with at least one soldering part and at least one reinforcement part around its circumference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the development of communication related technologies, portable communication devices have become widely popular, and various additional functions have been incorporated into portable communication devices to such an extent that various functions, which were conducted using a computer in the past, are frequently conducted using a portable communication device, and data services for transmitting/receiving data between a portable communication device and a computer by interconnecting them with a computer or the like with a cable or wirelessly are actively provided.
In addition, it is possible to edit data in a portable communication device by interconnecting a computer with the portable communication device as described above. For this purpose, bidirectional data communication is required between the portable communication device and the computer, wherein such data communication is conducted through a series port cable, or a USB port cable, or other type of cable.
Therefore, it is possible for a portable communication device to conduct data input or output using a USB.
Such a portable communication device is provided with a USB connector for connecting a USB, and since the portable communication device is typically very small, a micro USB connector is typically applied to such a portable communication device.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional USB connector 1 includes a connector housing 2, a connector mold 3 having connection terminals (not shown) and provided in the connector housing 2, mounting terminals 5 extending from the connection terminals through the connector mold 3 and protruding backward; and insertion soldering bars 7 formed on the connector housing 2. The insertion soldering bars 7 are inserted and soldered in such that they are electrically connected to connection parts 6a formed on a substrate 6 mounted within a portable communication terminal (not shown).
However, the insertion soldering bars of the conventional USB connector are formed by cutting and bending the connector housing 2 inwardly, so that they are connected to the substrate by being inserted. As a result, when mounting or separating a plug connector, the insertion soldering bars are shaken by the forces applied forwardly or backwardly, which may cause the bars to come undone and to be readily fractured. Consequently, a defect rate is very high in the final resultant products, and the reliability of the products is deteriorated.
In addition, the insertion soldering bars of a conventional USB connector shown in FIG. 3 are bent either vertically or horizontally to the inside of the connector housing, and inserted into the connection parts 6a formed on the substrate 6, respectively. However, since the insertion soldering bars are bent in various directions and thus distribute the stresses applied to the connector, the fixing force of the final product is poor. Moreover, since the insertion soldering bars are not engaged with and supported by any reinforcement means, the fixing force of the final product is insufficient.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, although the prior art proposed to additionally attach a separate press to the USB connector, it is difficult to attach a small press to the connector, and the number of assembling steps is increased.
Therefore, in order to improve the reinforcement of a USB connector, what is needed are reinforcement parts which are engaged with and support insertion soldering bars arranged along the circumference of the connector housing.